1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fast-setting magnesium phosphate one-component adhesive/grout. More particularly, it relates to a process for bonding tiles to a substrate using a fast-setting magnesium phosphate adhesive/grout.
2. Related Information
Fast-setting magnesium phosphate (cementitious compositions) comprising generally a phosphate entity and a magnesium entity which set in the presence of water to form a monolithic solid is generally well-known. However, the use of an advanced magnesium phosphate fast-setting one-component adhesive/grout of the type used in this invention is not disclosed in the art.
There are two types of grout manufactured today, cement-based and resin-based. Cement-based grouts usually contain hydraulic cement, sand and other ingredients to compensate for plastic and/or hardened shrinkage. The second type of grout is resinous in composition and relies on a thermosetting chemical reaction. This type is often referred to as an epoxy grout. These epoxy grouts must be prepackaged, pre-measured systems to avoid costly failures. Each epoxy system has a unique viscosity requiring tailoring of a blended aggregate for that system. However, epoxy grouts demonstrate the following advantages over cement-based materials: higher impact and vibration resistance; greater chemical resistance; higher strength; and increased bond strength.
Co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 788,664 filed Oct. 17, 1985, which is a continuation of U.S. application Ser. No. 617,317 filed Jun. 7, 1984, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 522,077 filed Aug. 11, 1983, discloses a unique fast-setting magnesium phosphate cementitious composition. In this composition, the phosphate entity is a liquid P.sub.2 O.sub.5 -containing solution, e.g. an ammonium phosphate solution, absorbed onto an inert material, e.g. diatomaceous earth. However, this co-pending U.S. application does not disclose the unique process for bonding tiles to substrates as disclosed herein.